


Devour

by ToxicParalysis



Series: The Off-Color Complex [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Burns, Career Ending Injuries, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fire, Fist Fights, Good versus Evil, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Homelessness, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Psychic Abilities, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Serious Injuries, Street Rats, Supernatural Elements, Trust Issues, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis
Summary: The Off-Color Syndicate steps into the conflict between The Pro Heroes Coalition and The League of Villains.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Off-Color Complex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Deadly Sin: Gluttony
> 
> Hinata Shouyou makes his first appearance as the Leader of The Off-Color Syndicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! x My Hero Academia Crossover Series

The banister was smooth beneath his fingertips, the glossy finish of the high-class mahogany tangible despite the gloves separating his skin from the neatly polished wood. A smile twisted up his lips, his heart fluttering giddily as he fought back his laughter, bubbly like champagne caught in his throat. Atsumu was at his left side, his steps echoing alongside his own, matching his rhythm as he descended the eloquent stairs and merged into the crowd, quickly melding into the throng of masked patrons that had turned up to the event. Osamu wasn't far behind, drifting parallel to his left shoulder, his steps never missing a beat despite the strangers separating them as he wove deeper into the masses, stepping onto the edge of the dance floor. The chandeliers far above glittered with golden jewels, reflecting prisms across the masked dancers below, glinting off of the glamorous dresses and bedazzled jewels highlighting headdresses and silken chemises, the opaque cloth barely enough to hide the bodies beneath from view.

He reached out to them, touching each beautiful creature he passed with a hint of wonder and awe, their dresses slipping through his gloved fingers with a soft rush of fabric, lace and silk and eloquent filigree that drew his eyes along curves and waves of luscious hair in every color imaginable. These beautiful, rich people had no idea who he was, where he had come from before tonight.

He would make himself known. He would put his name on each of their tongues.

He would make this night a memory they would not soon forget.

He felt another set of eyes on him, neither of the twins who accompanied him, but just as familiar in kind. He smiled, his gaze hooded as he surveyed the crowd, turning slowly in a circle, searching for those coal black eyes that pierced through him sharper than ice. He bit his bottom lip, feeling it swell beneath the catch of his teeth as he closed his eyes and let out a soft whimper, his heartbeat fluttering tenfold at the thought of being watched.

They both knew what was coming. They both knew what drove him to appear tonight, for the first time in public. Despite the danger, despite the exposure and risk it brought to the Syndicate.

Tonight they would waltz beneath these crystalline chandeliers, bask beneath heavenly prisms not meant to touch such low-class scum, such unworthy filth. His identity was hidden effortlessly behind his lavish costume and a fancy mask, he looked to anyone who might gaze upon him as if he truly belonged.

He'd grown up starving in the streets.

They held banquets every night, devouring more food and drink in one night than he had witnessed before in person, the spread gleaming before his very eyes.

He wanted to tear them apart.

He wanted to hear their screams.

His steps faded into the throng once more as he stepped past the dance floor and towards the grotesque spread lining the far wall, the waiters and waitresses standing nearby offering different sweets and appetizers to each approaching patron, one of the closest servers catching his eyes and approaching him with a friendly smile. He bowed his head, and offered his tray, waiting to see if he would take one of the offered drinks.

"No thank you." He whispered softly, then leaned closer before the server could pull away. He was young, perhaps his age. Blonde, bubbly. He seemed personable, likable even. "Tell me, when you go home and strip away the fancy uniform you're required to wear to attend the gala, do you have anything that compares to this to enjoy for yourself?"

The server blinked slowly, his expression falling a bit. "I'm sorry?"

He searched the confused expression spreading across the waiter's features, chuckling softly and asking again, "Have you ever tasted any of the dishes you serve? Do you know what this tastes like? Or those treats there? The appetizers, the desserts?" He pointed as he spoke, highlighting different trays the nearby waitresses were offering, before redirecting his gaze to the waiter before him. "Have you ever dared to taste even one bite of those for yourself?"

The waiter laughed nervously, backing away a step. "I'm sorry if this champagne isn't to your liking, is there something else I might be able to procure for you this evening? To make your night more enjoyable?"

He hummed softly, letting out a low sigh. "A conditioned response, no doubt. You fear to speak your mind, to say what you truly mean. What you feel, what you think. Those things have been taken from you. I want to free you from your suffering."

The waiter blinked and shook his head lightly, his brow pinching further, "I'm sorry sir, I don't understand…"

"You will." He replied sweetly, his brow arched and his expression kind, his eyes gleaming behind his glittering mask. "Watch as the gilded cage that entraps you comes crumbling apart."

As he turned away, stepping off languidly through the crowd, the waiter pulled back, visibly shaken, setting down his tray on one of the nearby tables and heading towards the entrance to the kitchen behind him. He waited near the doors until he was sure the young patron was out of sight before lifting his wrist to his lips, pinching the hidden communications device tucked away beneath his cuff and calling out to his team quietly. "Hey guys, I think I may have found one of them. There's a kid here, about our age. He was talking about freeing me from suffering. Does that sound like our guy?"

The bud in his ear was quiet for a moment before a voice replied back, Midoriya's voice calming his nerves as soon as the other hero spoke. " _Hey, Denki! Yeah, that sounds like our guy. Where are you? Can you see Iida from there, or Tsu-chan?_ "

Kaminari took a deep breath, calming his nerves before he pressed his cuff and spoke again. "No, but I can see Sero and Uraraka. I'm by the west entrance to the kitchens, I was serving drinks."

" _Don't worry,_ " Another voice called, Kaminari closing his eyes and leaning into that familiar tone, Kirishima adding a moment later, " _I'm on my way to you. Bakugou saw that patron speaking with you for an extended time, he's already following after._ "

" _We've got you covered._ " Midoriya reassured as well, Kaminari smiling to himself and looking out through the crowd, trying to spot the fellow heroes he knew were somewhere entangled in the masses.

That boy could have been one of their classmates. He seemed friendly, charming. Sweet.

It twisted at him, knowing he was a villain. That he had been concerned for Kaminari, without knowing anything about him, his questions still ringing in his mind. He looked towards the banquet stretching across several tables, arching his brow and biting his lip.

The reality was no, he hadn't ever tasted anything like this. He likely never would. They were attending this event tonight as heroes, they weren't meant to be enjoying the gala as if it were some carefree night without a worry or care, outside of the possibility of danger. Still, it made him think about the life he would return to after this, the cup of ramen he'd been looking forward to earlier somehow making his stomach feel sick.

The elites of society lived in a completely different world. They had no idea what it was like to be a student, working as a provisional hero, watching over them as they lived their lives on a pedestal above the rest. He would never be as wealthy as them. He would never attend parties like this, drink champagne like this, eat hors d'oeuvres casually like them, discarding things half-eaten only to be thrown in the trash after the party had ended. Such excess. Such waste.

Being a poor college student, he couldn't even imagine wasting a cup of bland noodles warmed up in the microwave, let alone any of _this_.

He felt a hand on his shoulder without warning and quickly jerked to the side, only to see Midoriya smiling down at him, Kaminari letting out a relieved sigh and leaning into his touch. Midoriya chuckled softly and arched one of his brows, rubbing his upper back gently. "You okay? You seem really tense. Did something he said get to you? The interaction seemed rather brief."

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing." Kaminari allowed Midoriya to soothe him, the freckled hero rubbing his back a moment longer before his hand fell to his side, looking out across the crowd as well. "He seemed...different. I don't think he's with the League."

Midoriya hummed, pressing his fingertips against the bud nestled in his ear, listening to something on his other communications channel that Kaminari couldn't hear. "Okay, yeah. Got it." He looked down at Kaminari once more before giving him a wide grin and beginning through the crowd towards the balcony on the far side beyond the dance hall, "Gotta go! Keep an eye on things here, we'll signal you if we need backup!"

Kaminari watched him go, nodding and offering a small smile. As Midoriya disappeared into the crowd, Kaminari felt that strange twisting in his chest once more.

He bit his lip, then tugged the bud from his ear and replaced it with a small bluetooth, quickly dialing the preset number and waiting for the other line to answer.

Dabi's voice was low as he answered the call.

"Hey, I made first contact. Yeah. I don't know, I didn't catch his name." He worried his lip, arching his brow a bit and adding, "If you're going to make a move, do it now. They're about to approach."

Dabi hummed quietly, and Kaminari could hear Toga and Hawks in the background, talking back and forth. " _How will we know it's him?_ "

Kaminari closed his eyes for a moment, then replied softly, "He's unmistakable. He's wearing an all black mask, and he has bright orange hair."

" _Stay out of trouble, kid._ " Dabi said softly before disconnecting the line, Kaminari switching back to his primary communications and listening to the heroes chatting back and forth as they checked in from their various vantage points.

It resonated within him, those words, the smile across his face, the glint in his eyes. It tugged at his chest, something warm and familiar. It made him think of Shigaraki, of Dabi and Hawks.

This boy was one of them, a kindred spirit.

He wanted to know his name.

Kageyama sipped at his glass slowly, walking steadily from the ballroom towards the quieter corridors beyond, his steps ringing off of the polished floors as he followed after Hinata's footsteps. He was well aware Hinata knew he was being followed. He had sensed Kageyama immediately as soon as he had reached the party. Kageyama had been following closely after from a distance, knowing better than to come too close and prompt Atsumu or Osamu's protective wrath. Despite his previous relationship with Hinata, whatever they were before they were no longer, and the Miya twins would not hesitate to put him in his place should he overstep his unspoken bounds.

He wanted to reach out to Hinata, he wanted to make him understand that he didn't need to go to these lengths, that there were other ways to make people listen, that society couldn't be completely overturned and rebooted into a new world in one night.

He knew Hinata wouldn't listen. He knew Hinata would try.

There was a time when he had believed the same, when their hate for this world had brought them together. There was a time when their previous traumas had bound them together thicker than blood, where they equally wanted to stand together atop the trash heap and watch the world burn.

Kageyama had grown up to find that the world wasn't what he had dreamed, but it wasn't worth destroying either.

Hinata's feelings had never changed. He wanted to rip current society out of the ground, root and stem. He wanted to purge high-class from the face of the planet and allow the underdogs to rise to their rightful place.

He would have been an amazing hero.

He chose the path of a villain instead.

There was little more Kageyama could do at this point besides wait to see what would happen. He knew Hinata was intent on introducing himself to the world tonight, but to what degree of destruction he couldn't be sure. Not with the distance that stood between them, not now that Hinata had stopped confiding in him. He had lost his trust. The Syndicate had walled him out, the Miya twins wouldn't let him anywhere close without a fight.

Kageyama wanted to rescue Hinata from the life he had chosen, wanted to shelter him and soothe him, and coax him back into the light.

Hinata wanted none of it. Only blood could quench his thirst.

When he rounded the furthest edges of the main balcony, Kageyama stopped in his tracks and flattened himself back against the wall, peeking around the corner once again and listening as intently as he could to the conversation being held nearby. There was someone there, someone he didn't recognize, talking to Hinata, Atsumu and Osamu standing quietly nearby. The twins were keeping a wary eye on their exchange, but Hinata was laughing brilliantly and swatting at the air as if talking with an old friend. The familiarity of it made Kageyama feel sick. There was a distinctly villainous air emitting off of the figure standing before Hinata, and when he reached out and offered his hand Kageyama cringed as Hinata accepted it.

Moments later footsteps rushed past him, several heroes calling out after the villains, the twins quickly jumping between them and their Leader, allowing Hinata to continue his conversation with the villain at the edge of the balcony.

"So then? You're the Leader of the League?" Hinata hummed and smirked a bit, crossing one of his arms across his waist casually, holding his elbow at the bend. "I was expecting someone older, if I'm honest. Perhaps someone a bit more monsteresque?"

The older boy laughed, shrugging lightly. "Ah, you're probably expecting my father then. The League belongs to me now. You may call me Shigaraki."

"Hinata. It's a pleasure." He glanced back at the heroes engaged with his bodyguards casually before stepping closer to the edge of the balcony, leaning out over the banister to peer down at the busy streets far below. "So? Your people have been watching?"

"We have." Shigaraki leaned a bit closer as well, reclining back against the marble banister and gesturing as he talked, the white gloves concealing his hands eerily similar to those Hinata wore. "Should you truly be capable of what you describe, then after tonight I might be willing to offer you an alliance. We have the same goals in mind, it would benefit us both to work together."

"We shall see." Hinata mused, glancing up at Shigaraki and giving him a lazy grin. "It's about time, if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire I must recommend you and yours take your leave. There won't be anything left once I'm done."

Shigaraki nodded and glanced over his shoulder, a portal appearing a moment later, the villain stepping backwards towards it while calling out once more, "It was nice to finally meet you, Hinata. I hope to see you again."

"Likewise." Hinata replied, waving casually and pushing himself up from his relaxed position once the portal faded away, turning back to watch the heroes currently engaged with his guards, Atsumu and Osamu pulling back and returning to his sides as he finally directed his attention towards those that had gathered.

A blonde boy stepped forward before the rest, growling and tossing one of his hands to the side, explosions sparking at his fingertips. "Quit fucking with us! What are you doing here? Who are you? Why were you in contact with Shigaraki?"

Hinata only laughed softly, hiding his smile with his fingertips. "Atsumu."

The tawny bodyguard rushed forward, slamming his hand into the blonde's throat and silencing him, sending him flying backwards. It sent the hero smashing through a giant window, towering panes of shimmering glass cascading down upon him, sending shrapnel throughout the adjacent hallways and across the balcony.

"Bakugou!" Another hero cried, racing forward to throw a punch at Atsumu, who easily dodged, spinning and kicking the hero square in the chest, sending him flying backwards as well. He lifted a hand, golden lightning gathering in his palm as he sent a shockwave through the ground, lightning jumping across the balcony before slamming into the two heroes sprawled across broken glass, pinning them in place as they screamed from being electrocuted. The remaining heroes rushed in, Osamu stepping forward without being told and lifting his hand, sending a wave of rushing air over the girls, sending them flying backwards through another window as well.

While the twins subdued the heroes, Hinata slowly stripped out of his clothing, letting his suit jacket fall from his shoulders, pushing his suspenders to either side and loosening his tie, tugging it off and watching it flutter to the floor. He sighed pleasantly as he peeled off his outer layers, kicked off his shoes, and then finally tugged his black mask up over his eyes, letting it fall beside his discarded tie with a clatter.

Once his face was revealed, he purposefully turned and looked at Kageyama, catching his eyes, holding his gaze for a long moment before saying quietly, "If you don't want to burn, leave."

Kageyama held his eyes for only a moment longer before turning away, and starting to run.

Midoriya raced past Kageyama as he fled, Todoroki hot on his heels, the two heros skidding to a halt before the villains and engaging them one-on-one. Midoriya summoned his quirk, reaching out with brilliant green lightning as Atsumu directed a wave of golden sparks towards him, latching onto him and surrounding him with a cluster of lightning, Midoriya breaking free long enough to launch a counterattack. Todoroki was busy with Osamu, showering him with spikes of ice before switching to fire, the silver-haired twin watching Todoroki with an unreadable expression, his slate irises swirling with white light. The twins matched Midoriya and Todoroki easily, pushing them back, distancing themselves from Hinata as the temperature surrounding him began to rise, the shards of glass from the shattered windows turning to puddles against the crackling surface of the balcony.

It only took a few moments for Hinata's skin to ignite.

A pillar of flame pierced the sky as the building lit up in searing waves of fire, the tower swaying back and forth from the force of the explosion before a blinding light washed over the city, turning the night sky white. People ran from the burning building as it started to crumble and fall, as debris began falling from the sky and crashing onto the streets below, heroes rushing to do whatever they could to save civilians and awestruck passersby, quickly clearing the closest streets.

Hawks watched from a nearby building, his garnet wings flared out against the heatwave coming off of the burning building, shivering and watching the sky. Lightning was gathering in the swirling skies, and the wind was picking up, every instinct inside of him screaming to flee from the brewing storm.

"That kid's gonna summon a tornado." He called, backing away from the edge of the building, Kurogiri already summoning a portal for them to flee to a safer location, Toga exclaiming excitedly at the flashes of lightning before giggling and stepping through the portal, Dabi following behind her. Shigaraki lingered at Hawks' side, a wide smile plastered across his lips.

"A valuable asset indeed." He mused, turning and stepping through the portal himself, Hawks tucking his wings against his spine before stepping through as well, the portal disappearing behind them as Kurogiri's quirk quickly concealed the villains from sight.

Aizawa called out for his students over their shared communications with growing urgency, his tone growing more frantic as he ascended the stairwell leading towards the upper levels, fighting his way through fire and falling debris to reach where the gala had once been.

"Kirishima? Kaminari?" He growled and sidestepped a pile of burning rubble before calling out again. "Uraraka? Asui? Iida, Sero, someone answer me!"

He slammed his shoulder into a half-melted door before bursting into the broiling remnants of the ballroom, gasping for air as heat rolled over him in immeasurable waves. His eyes were burning despite his goggles, and he quickly covered his mouth with his arm and continued forward, calling out to them desperately, his voice ringing through the empty room.

"Bakugou! Midoriya! Todoroki! Answer me!"

"Sensei!" A voice called, weak and raspy, Aizawa starting forward quickly before movement caught his eye, holding his arms up defensively and activating his quirk as a villain surged forward, meeting him in the center of the room for hand-to-hand combat. He was quick, and strong, Aizawa gritting his teeth and reaching for his binding cloth, but before he could strike a second villain was at his side, quickly grabbing his arm and sending a shock of lighting through him so heavy it knocked the breath from his lungs and sent him convulsing to his knees. Aizawa groaned in pain, clenching his teeth and redirecting his gaze to neutralize the villain's quirk, the lightning fading from his veins and finally allowing him to catch his breath.

"Hmm? A suppression quirk." The tawny-haired villain grinned, flexing his fingers, trying to summon his lightning to no avail. "We haven't encountered this before."

"We have not." The silver-haired villain agreed, refocusing his attention on Aizawa. The air around him suddenly drew tight, and he felt the breath twisting in his lungs lock up like concrete, preventing him from breathing in or out, Aizawa's eyes going wide as he looked up at the villains before him. They looked identical, it seemed likely they must be twins. He held his breath as long as he could, then he was choking, sputtering, fighting to breathe, blinking rapidly and closing his eyes, relieved to find he was able to breathe again the moment he released the other villain from his quirk.

"Seems easy enough to handle." The second villain chuckled, pulling back from Aizawa after giving him another good zap and stepping away, his twin following after him, his hands resting casually in his back pockets. Aizawa wheezed in several deep breaths, trying to push himself up from the floor, his hero suit melting slightly where he rested atop the smouldering floor.

There was someone else there in the darkness, someone stepping through the rubble and past charred bones to reach the heroes who had survived, Aizawa inhaling sharply as he heard Uraraka gasp, her voice broken as she sobbed openly.

"There there, now. You're still alive. That's not something to cry over. You should be _grateful_ , shouldn't you?"

"I'm grateful. _I'm grateful_. Please don't. _Please!_ "

"Hmm? This one didn't make it…"

"Don't touch him! _Don't touch him, please!_ "

Aizawa growled and pushed himself upright, crawling forward until he could get his feet under his shaky frame and push himself up on buckling knees, stepping through the clouds of smoke hiding his students from sight.

"Uraraka, I'm here, don't-"

A hand wrapped around his throat, the breath in his lungs caught once again, and as the smoke cleared he met those slate eyes he'd seen before, focusing on the villain and neutralizing his quirk so he could breathe again. As his twin stepped forward the third villain held up a hand, humming softly, halting his footsteps. He returned his attention to Uraraka once more, Aizawa seeing her for the first time, his expression twisting as he realized she was clinging to Iida's burnt body, hunched over him protectively despite the damage that had already been done.

"He saved me. _He saved me! You killed him!_ "

"I only burnt the ones that ate tonight." The villain replied softly, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "It seems your friend had a proclivity to indulge himself on snacks while on duty. It's unfortunate, but gluttony has its price."

"Ochaco-chan…"

Aizawa turned towards Asui as she tried to crawl closer, half of her hair missing and the right side of her face completely scorched, her cheekbone and the edges of her eye-socket visible even in the dark. Sero was behind her, coughing and curled in on himself on the floor, his skin melted in several places, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow.

The villain before Uraraka watched her slow approach with mild interest, pushing himself up from his crouched position and stepping through the other heroes laying here and there, observing their injuries, humming quietly as the tawny-haired villain followed dutifully after him, leaving his twin alone to deal with Aizawa.

Midoriya shivered as he heard the villains stepping closer, hunching over Todoroki and Bakugou, trying to shake them conscious, groaning in frustration as tears streaked down his soot-stained cheeks. "Shouto, _Shouto please_ …" Todoroki didn't respond, out cold, his breathing shallow and his expression lax.

He turned to Bakugou next, shaking him again roughly and inhaling shakily as the wounded hero groaned, pinching his brow and blinking open his eyes slowly, glancing around blindly until his eyes fell on Kirishima, the other hero lying unconscious nearby. "Eiji…?"

"Kaachan. Kaachan, get up. You have to help me…" He inhaled sharply as he looked up and met eyes with the villain he had faced before, lifting one of his hands and summoning his quirk, emerald lightning dancing across his forearm and gathering in his palm, fighting to remain calm as he stared down his opponent.

"Now now, then. There's no need for that, is there?"

Midoriya glanced down at the smaller villain at his side, his brown eyes and bright orange hair forever burned into his mind like a hot brand. He had never thought he could hate or fear anyone as much as he did All For One. He had been mistaken. He clenched his jaw, his eyes flashing with rage as he focused his energy into his palm, readying an attack without a second thought. " _You-_ "

"Midoriya!" Aizawa shouted through the haze, his voice rough and breathless as he struggled to make his voice heard clearly through the fires still blazing around them, "Disengage! That's an order!"

Midoriya's chest clenched, still holding the villain in his sights. "Sensei, I _can't_ -"

"Think of who you're fighting to protect! Think of them!"

Midoriya whimpered softly, frustrated tears spilling down his cheeks, letting his arm fall as he turned away from the villains before him and looked down at Todoroki and Bakugou instead, closing his eyes and shuddering.

Hinata hummed again, smiling in amusement and glancing up at Atsumu before nodding his head, turning to walk back the way they'd come before.

"Wait." Midoriya called, glancing up again, meeting those rich brown eyes with a look seeped in hate. "Your name. Tell me your name."

"Hinata Shouyou." He replied easily, a bright smile creasing his face. "Remember me, Midoriya. I will remember you."

The hero clenched his fist tightly as Hinata walked away, tawny eyes watching him with a barely veiled threat before turning away, the villains fading into the churning smoke thickening the air. A moment later they were gone, and Aizawa was speaking quietly to Uraraka, the distraught hero wailing as she rocked with Iida's body, Bakugou trying to sit up to go to her, but still finding himself unable to move. Midoriya quieted him gently, rolling his head back and looking up towards the night sky, watching the stormclouds churning overhead.

He could hear sirens in the distance, he could smell death in the air.

This was the worst disaster the city had faced since the devastation left behind by All Might's last battle with All For One.

Midoriya had been entirely powerless to stop it.

Hinata Shouyou.

Who _was_ he?

Kaminari shivered as he looked up at the burning building from the streets below, clinging to the jacket around his shoulders and worrying his lip, his heart aching for his friends, anxiety causing his heart to race.

A dark-headed boy stood nearby quietly, his coal-black eyes piercing through the darkness as he focused quietly on the flames roaring above.

This was it, Hinata's debut. The destruction he had promised, the message he had spoken of years before, when they had both been young. When they had found one another in the gutter, starving on those icy, unforgiving streets.

Those who had been lucky enough to survive this night had escaped Hinata's limitless quirk, and had witnessed the dawning of The Off-Color Syndicate.

Kageyama couldn't even begin to contemplate what sort of destruction would be unleashed next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	2. Regenerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Deadly Sin: Gluttony
> 
> Kageyama offers his assistance to Midoriya and Kaminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! x My Hero Academia Crossover Series

Asui screamed in pain as she was jostled, the paramedics hoisting her as gently as possible into an ambulance, Sero following close behind. Aizawa was crouched beside the sidewalk nearby, waiting for the next ambulance with Uraraka, the sobbing hero still holding Iida's lifeless body, exhausted and trembling. Kirishima was sitting adjacent from them on the steps of the closest building, a field paramedic shining a flashlight into his eyes, taking his vitals and documenting various readings in his chart before helping him up carefully. He led the concussed hero towards an ambulance where Bakugou was already climbing aboard, the blonde reaching out and offering Kirishima a hand to help him up before the double doors closed behind them. Midoriya stood back, taking it all in, watching in disbelief before glancing down at Todoroki, who was resting quietly atop a backboard, the paramedics still looking him over and trying to get him to respond.

He had opened his eyes briefly now and then, but hadn't spoken or moved on his own. Apparently the silver-haired villain he had been up against had the ability to manipulate air, and had stopped his breathing for a while during their battle. The lack of oxygen to his brain and limbs had put him into a state of shock, and it would take some time before he would be able to speak and function clearly, even with assistance from a healing quirk to aid in quickening the process.

Midoriya watched as he was lifted and taken to the back of an ambulance, standing to himself for a while longer before he sensed someone approaching from behind, turning towards those steps defensively before realizing with a start it was Kaminari, stepping over to embrace him in relief.

"Oh god, you're okay! You made it out okay…" The blonde clung to his chest, keeping him close, hiding his face against Midoriya's singed hero suit and letting out a choked sob. "I thought I'd lost you guys…" Midoriya was quiet as Kaminari pulled back, the teary blonde sniffing and blinking up at him, arching his brow in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." He replied softly, glancing back over his shoulder towards Uraraka, his expression crestfallen. "Iida didn't make it…"

Kaminari gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Are you serious? Tenya?" He followed Midoriya's eyes, shaking his head and backing away a step. "Oh god. _Oh god_."

Midoriya watched him quietly for a moment, then whispered softly, "You got out before the fighting started?"

Kaminari flinched, glancing towards Midoriya and nodding, adding hesitantly, "Y-Yeah, I was umm…"

"Denki."

Kaminari grit his teeth, hunching his shoulders as Midoriya drew closer, his breath ghosting against the back of his neck and setting his nerves on fire.

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know." Kaminari whispered softly, looking up and meeting Midoriya's eyes. "Please believe me, I didn't know…"

Midoriya watched him with a shadowed expression, his tone low and rough as he whispered, "Did you make contact before the attack?"

Kaminari took a step back, Midoriya catching his wrist easily, pulling him close once again. His heart hammered in his chest, feeling his lightning surfacing instinctively to try to protect him from Midoriya should the older hero see fit to activate his quirk. "I-Izuku…"

"Tell me the truth." Midoriya said softly, searching his eyes, "Tell me I can still trust you."

Kaminari swallowed thickly, glancing away and taking a shaky breath. He'd suspected Midoriya knew of his connection with the League, that the freckled hero had been protecting his identity as a double-agent in the years they'd known one another. He'd always had an uncanny way of figuring things out he wasn't meant to know. There was no point in lying, he'd been asked outright. He had to reply honestly, otherwise he would lose Midoriya for good. Carefully, taking his time to respond, he replied quietly, "I contacted them before it happened, but only to tell them to approach before Bakugou and the others interrupted them." He looked up and met Midoriya's eyes, touching his forearm hesitantly. "If I had known what their quirks could do, the powers they possessed…" He arched his brow, his breath hitching, "If I had known what they would do, I never-"

"Okay." Midoriya whispered gently, tugging Kaminari close again, rubbing his upper back gently. "I believe you. It's okay."

Kaminari clung to his chest and cried softly, his shoulders shaking as Midoriya processed the information that had been presented to him since they'd arrived at the event.

There were new villains, not associated with the League, that were beginning to rise in power. What little information they knew told them they were called the Syndicate, and that there was a young boy their age who was known to be their leader. Up until tonight, they'd only heard whispers of rumor here and there. Seeing Hinata Shouyou in the flesh had been far beyond anything they could have expected. His quirk, and the quirks of his two personal guards, were far beyond any villains Midoriya had faced before them, including the infamous villains of the League.

Hinata's fire had been just as powerful as Dabi's, if not stronger.

The lightning and air manipulation abilities the other two villains possessed were just as powerful. The three of them together were able to contort the elements to their will, bend them and use them as they deemed fit. It was terrifying. Watching Todoroki pass out as his lips turned blue had shaken Midoriya to his core. They'd been overwhelmed so efficiently, and yet only weeks before this group of villains had been unheard of.

What did they want? What was their goal?

Were they intent on allying with the League, and taking over the city together?

"Denki." Midoriya said quietly, the blonde sniffing and wiping at his face as he looked up to meet his green eyes, "Do you know what happened before the explosion? Did you hear from your contact before then?"

"No." Kaminari mumbled, sniffing and blinking back tears. "No, I haven't contacted them since they told me to get out…"

Midoriya closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then said hesitantly while looking towards Uraraka once more. "Will you do something for me?"

Kaminari nodded gingerly, waiting for Midoriya to continue. "What can I do?"

Midoriya met his eyes, then asked quietly, "Will you tell me everything you know about these new villains, and give me updates on their allegiance with the League as things progress?"

Kaminari's expression fell, and he arched his brow, his voice little more than a hushed whisper. "I...I want to do that for you, Izuku. Really I do. I just…" He reached up and rubbed his nape, carding his fingers through his blonde hair. "The more I tell you, the more knowledge you glean, it will only become more and more dangerous for me and you, both…"

"I understand." Midoriya said quietly. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Are you?"

Kaminari exhaled roughly, glancing towards Uraraka and frowning, then slowly nodding his head. "Alright. Yeah, alright. I'll do it." He met Midoriya's eyes, his lips pressed into a firm line. "I don't want to risk losing anyone else. I'll tell you whatever I learn."

"Thank you." Midoriya said with a soft smile, tugging Kaminari close again, the blonde humming and pressing against him, wrapping his arms around Midoriya's waist.

Kageyama stood quietly nearby, listening, watching. Waiting. If this blonde hero knew where Hinata was or what he was planning on doing next, then he needed to approach him. Getting him away from his freckled friend however might turn out to be a lot of damn work. He frowned and exhaled through his nose, glancing down at his wrist and reading the last message to come through his communicator, lifting his palm and waiting for his fingerless gloves to form a holographic keyboard before his hands, quickly typing up a response message.

// _Lost Phoenix in the aftermath, acquiring new target with potential intel. Stand by._

The communicator beeped subtly in his earpiece as he dismissed the keyboard, returning his attention to the heroes nearby before his communicator vibrated again, Kageyama lifting his wrist and reading the reply message with a quiet snort.

// _Don't waste time chasing unfounded leads. Find Phoenix._

Kageyama lifted his hands, the keyboard manifesting once more.

// _Concerned about me, Megane? I fully understand my intended directive._

He left the chatter link open, waiting for the reply he knew would come.

// _No concern, King. Just annoyance._

Kageyama hummed quietly, flicking his eyes up towards the heroes standing together nearby before returning the most recent message with a little smirk.

// _It's nice to know you actually care, Megane._

// _I'll be sure to check in consistently while pursuing intel._

He dismissed his keyboard with that, enjoying the thought of Tsukishima growling at the relay of their banter irritably, shifting his position slightly to keep the heroes in his line of sight as they stepped closer to the sidewalk and a couple of ambulances arrived, their sirens wailing and the lights atop their domes circling as the last of the injured heroes were loaded into their compartments. Kageyama stepped out of the shadows as the ambulances pulled away, stepping towards the two remaining heroes and meeting the younger's yellow eyes as he glanced back and watched his approach.

The other hero turned as well, frowning and turning to face Kageyama fully, sparks of emerald lightning encircling his clenched palm as he waited for him to speak. Kageyama sighed and frowned a bit, tilting his head to the side before casting his eyes up the length of the burning building, his dark eyes swirling as he focused on the clouds high above.

"You're looking for Hinata, aren't you?"

The heroes inhaled softly, exchanging a glance, Kageyama lowering his sights to settle on them once more as he offered casually.

"I'm looking for him too."

Midoriya frowned, looking to Kaminari briefly before returning his gaze to the boy standing before them, breaching the small distance between them and stepping up to his side. "You know him?"

"I used to. Not so much anymore." He gave the freckled hero an even look, then replied softly, "We grew up together."

Kaminari stepped closer as well, his eyes wide as he asked gingerly, "I saw you before, at the gala. You were there before it happened."

Midoriya thought to himself for a moment, then his eyes widened and he nodded as well. "I saw you on the balcony, before we joined the fight. You were right there, in the middle of it."

Kageyama sighed heavily, nodding and frowning slightly. "He gave me a chance to go before unleashing his quirk. I knew what was coming, but I didn't know when or where it would happen. To use his quirk in public, as such a populated event…"

"Why would he do such a thing? To what end?" Midoriya asked quietly, tilting his head slightly and searching Kageyama's expression closely. "You said you grew up together, but you're not at his side. Why?"

"I had a change of heart." Kageyama replied evenly, holding a defensive stance as Midoriya took a step closer. "We were both born in the same circumstances, and suffered similar hardships. There was a time when we were both resentful of society as a whole, and wanted to crush the system, bring the elites to justice." He looked towards Kaminari for a moment before meeting Midoriya's eyes. "Eventually, as I grew older and became more educated on the systems that are in place cradling modern society, I realized dismantling the system as a whole is something that will take lifetimes to complete. Hinata saw things differently. He didn't want to wait. He demands justice _now_. He wants to end the people's suffering. The homeless, the starving. Those that have made their homes in the gutter while socialites dance in their golden towers and believe maintaining their lavish lifestyle is the only thing that matters in the end."

Kaminari shivered, saying quietly, "He sounds just like Shigaraki. They're mirror images of one another."

Midoriya glanced towards his friend for a moment before looking to the stranger before them, asking hesitantly, "Can you tell us if he has any weaknesses? Is there a flaw in his quirk we can potentially exploit the next time we meet?"

"None." Kageyama shook his head, lowering his eyes. "We have been sparring together since we were old enough to wield our quirks without killing one another. Even if you were able to get him alone without Atsumu and Osamu protecting him, it's impossible. His quirk is limitless, he can manifest endless energy and unleash it on whomever he likes. He harnesses the power of the sun."

"The guards he had with him, do their quirks have weaknesses you know of?" Midoriya asked, mentally cataloguing the information he was given, Kaminari stepping closer as Kageyama spoke.

"If they have a weakness, it is only one another." He shrugged lightly, exhaling deeply and shifting his weight from one foot to the other lightly. "The only time I've seen Osamu lose control is when Atsumu was injured sparring against Hinata, years ago. They're twins, they share the same feelings, the same pain. Their mental link is stronger than anything I've ever encountered before in other siblings. The only chance you have at taking them both out is to get one of them alone and overpower them. They're not the type to give second chances, so you should keep that in mind." His eyes were cold as he added with a low growl, "If you ever have the opportunity to kill one of them do so without hesitation. Together they're unstoppable. Apart, they're vulnerable. Use their deep connection with one another to your advantage. It's what I would do."

Midoriya took a moment before asking curiously, "You're not a hero?"

"No." Kageyama replied quietly. "Nor will I ever be. The only reason I approached you is due to the extenuating circumstances at hand. My associates and I are at a disadvantage. We need all the help we can get. That being said," He leaned a bit closer, looking between Midoriya and Kaminari, "We prefer to live our lives outside of the spotlight. If we are to help one another, we must be discreet."

Midoriya looked down at Kaminari, the blonde searching his eyes for a long pause before nodding, looking to Kageyama again. "I know how to keep a secret."

"We can agree to a discrete arrangement, so long as the information shared between us is mutually beneficial and helps us end the terror those three have caused. Hopefully before things get any worse."

"Alright then." He offered his hand, giving Midoriya a little nod. "Kageyama Tobio."

"Midoriya Izuku." The freckled hero glanced towards his companion, the blonde grinning sheepishly and extending his hand as well.

"Kaminari Denki. Nice to meet you."

Kageyama nodded, then lifted his wrist to his mouth and spoke to an unseen sensor, "Tsukki, I've got company. Can you bring us in? Two others." He paused as if listening to a reply, then nodded and refocused on Midoriya and Kaminari, saying after a short exhale, "Hold your breath."

The three inhaled together, then held their breath, and in a snap of light they were pulled through a portal and popped out on the other side. Midoriya and Kaminari wobbled as they fought to stay balanced after the portal closed, both heroes shaky on their feet as they adjusted to their new environment, Kageyama already walking across the bridge of the ship towards the captain's deck, Tsukishima frowning down at him over the ledge.

"What did I say about guests?" He quipped, Kageyama huffing and ignoring him, turning to look towards Sugawara and Sawamura instead.

"Any sign of him?"

"So far, nothing." Sugawara glanced up from his computer, giving Kageyama a pained smile. "We saw it as it happened, Yamaguchi isn't taking it very well…"

Kageyama nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "Understandable…"

Sawamura frowned a bit deeper as he leaned over his readings, jotting something down in a notebook before flipping backwards a few pages then reexamining the new data he'd been presented. "Look at this…"

Sugawara leaned over his shoulder, reaching down and gliding his fingertips across the handwritten notes before flicking his eyes up towards the monitor, comparing the data again. "Right. That looks like it might be something. Tsukishima?"

"On it." The blonde returned his attention to his instruments and left Kageyama to his own devices, the dark-headed boy turning back to look over his shoulder, nodding to Midoriya and Kaminari who were waiting below. "Come with me. I'll show you top-side."

Midoriya ascended to the bridge first, offering his hand to Kaminari who climbed up after him, the bespectacled blonde nearby glancing up and staring them down for several long moments before opting to speak. "No lightning inside. You'll fry everything."

Kaminari and Midoriya exchanged a glance, both nodding, following after Kageyama, Sugawara glancing up as they passed as well, Sawamura busy going over the data once more. Their footing shifted now and then with the flow of the sea, rocking steadily back and forth against the hull of the ship, Kaminari already groaning and pressing a hand over his mouth as they ascended another flight of stairs and stepped out onto the deck of the ship, Kageyama gesturing towards the coastline barely visible through the growing storm. "See the eye there? In the middle of that cloud formation?"

Midoriya looked in the direction Kageyama gestured, watching the swirling vortex forming over the city, the swirling rain and wind that was beginning to form the distinctive shape of a massive tornado over the district where the explosion had erupted not an hour before. "Are they the cause of that storm?"

Kageyama nodded, looking to Kaminari as he groaned and reached for the nearby railing, hunching over a little and ducking his head. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Don't throw up on the boat. Tsukki will be furious."

Kageyama turned towards the approaching voice, sighing softly as Yamaguchi approached from the opposite side of the deck, his arms wrapped around himself as he stared towards the storm. "I can't believe that's Hinata doing that…"

"Well. Mostly the twins, though I understand your point." Kageyama frowned and shook his head, gripping the railing as well as the water surrounding the boat grew rougher, thunder rumbling menacingly high overhead. "When we talked about destroying the system, breaking the wheel, he had always talked about the sacrifices that we would need to make. I didn't think he meant helpless civilians as collateral damage. He firebombed that building without a second thought."

"I heard him tell Uraraka he only burnt those who had eaten at the gala that night." Midoriya said quietly, Kaminari glancing up at him with an indiscernible expression, his face twisting.

"Iida died over something like that…?" Kaminari asked in disbelief, Kageyama letting out a snort and shaking his head.

"It sounds ridiculous out of context, doesn't it? There's so much hidden there, so much background and meaning behind those words that is just _lost_ on those who don't know where we started." He looked down at his hand, clenching his fingers before flexing them, staring at his scarred palm. "There were times we couldn't move, there were nights when we curled up together in the cold and thought we might freeze to death. Hinata's quirk kept us warm. There were times when we were so hungry we cut pieces from our flesh and ate ourselves to survive another day."

Yamaguchi listened quietly, his eyes cloudy with unshed tears. "He's been through so much. It's hard to hate him, despite everything he's done." He reached up and pressed his hand over his eyes, his voice shaky as he whispered brokenly, "I want to _save_ him from himself. I don't know what to do to _help him snap out of this_ and _come home_ …"

Kageyama shook his head, "After what just happened, he won't stop. There's no turning back now. He'll finish this, he'll see it through to the end, unless we do something to stop it."

Midoriya listened quietly, his chest twisting as he looked between Yamaguchi and Kageyama. "Tell me what I can do."

Kageyama turned to face him, letting out a long exhale through his nose and reclining back against the railing, his knuckles white as he quietly spoke. "I need you to help me take him down. Between all of us, with our quirks working together, we might be able to get close enough to do some damage. To get to that point, we're going to need some help."

Kaminari's eyes widened and he turned away from them suddenly, pressing his fingers over his ear and looking around before ducking back inside the ship away from the storm. Midoriya noticed immediately, following after him, listening as Kaminari answered the call he'd just received with a notable quiver in his voice.

" _Glad to hear you made it out alright._ " Dabi murmured quietly, his voice deep and gravelly in Kaminari's ear. " _Want Kurogiri to come and get you now that things have started to settle down a bit?_ "

"No, I can't right now. I'm…" He paused, taking a breath before replying hesitantly, "We lost someone, it's going to be a while before I can break away to make contact in person. Can you keep me updated?"

" _That's fine for now._ " Dabi was quiet for a moment, and Kaminari could hear Toga giggling about something in the background. Dabi chuckled as well, then said to the hero listening, " _The members of the Syndicate that were at the event tonight have agreed to meet with Shigaraki again tomorrow night for preliminary discussions of an alliance. If you can be there, that would ensure they know who you are and that you can be trusted. Do you think you can show?_ "

"I can try."

Dabi hummed, pausing for a moment longer before saying a quiet goodbye, Kaminari letting out a sigh of relief as he turned back and met eyes with Midoriya, the older hero watching him quietly. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. That was just…" He searched Midoriya's even expression, then admitted quietly, "That was Dabi, he mentioned a meetup tomorrow night with Hinata and the others. Preliminary to a potential alliance." He glanced over Midoriya's shoulder towards Kageyama and Yamaguchi, then asked Midoriya quietly, "What will they do if they find out that I'm…"

"We're going to keep that to ourselves for the time being." Midoriya replied, glancing towards Kageyama and his friend as well. "I don't know how they'll react to that knowledge either, so let's just play things by ear for now."

Kaminari nodded, then hesitantly reached out and took Midoriya's hand, squeezing lightly. "I'm...I'm really sorry...about Iida…"

Midoriya shook his head, his expression soft. "You cared about him as much as all of us. I don't doubt that for a moment, Denki. I know you feel his loss too."

Kaminari's eyes teared up and he nodded, sniffing and ducking his head, groaning as the boat swayed back and forth, letting out a shuddering breath. "I really just...want to go back to UA. I want to be with the others."

"Me too." Midoriya whispered, squeezing his hand, looking up as Kageyama stepped closer, leaving Yamaguchi alone to himself on the deck.

"Seasick already?" He asked, meeting Midoriya's eyes and nodding, "Alright, I'll have Tsukki send you home. Can you show us on our sights where it is you want to go?"

"Yeah." Midoriya replied quietly, walking after Kageyama back towards the bridge, Kaminari trailing slowly behind him. They gave the location of the school to their newfound comrades, and a short teleportation later they were standing together before the gates of UA, the thunder much louder here now that they were back in the inner city, lightning snapping and twisting brightly overhead.

Kaminari watched the churning storm, reaching up to shield his eyes from the lashing winds and backing away towards the school. "Let's get inside, the others should be back by now."

Midoriya nodded, following after Kaminari as he set off towards the hospital ward, the heroes searching for any sign of their classmates as they ran down the empty corridors together. Midoriya went room to room, his stomach twisting in knots until he found those he was looking for, stepping inside and padding over to the elevated bed, Bakugou glancing up from Kirishima's side with a deep frown as Midoriya approached.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"How's Kirishima doing?" Midoriya asked quietly, stepping past him to the next hospital bed, looking down at Todoroki worriedly before settling down beside him. He blinked open his eyes tiredly as Midoriya took his hand, squeezing his fingers, giving him a relieved smile.

"He'll be alright." Bakugou replied gruffly, sounding as exhausted as Midoriya felt. "Recovery Girl did everything she could for both of them before continuing her rounds. They need a bare minimum few days worth of bedrest and another round of healing before trying to get up. Aizawa was here earlier, checking in on us, and a few of the other teachers showed up after that with healing quirks. Everyone's trying their damnedest to piece us together, but Tsu and Ochaco are the worst off out of all of us."

Midoriya nodded slowly, letting out a shaky exhale. "Iida…?"

"They called his mom, his brother is coming to get him."

"Izuku…"

Midoriya turned his attention towards Todoroki, smiling down at him and reaching down to pet his cheek gently, searching his eyes. "Hey. I'm right here. Don't try to talk too much, okay?"

"You're uninjured?" Todoroki asked quietly, holding Midoriya's gaze, squeezing his fingers weakly, his breath fogging up the oxygen mask resting over his nose and mouth.

"I've had worse." Midoriya laughed softly, arching his brow a bit. "I got lucky. Aizawa calmed me down before I could do anything stupid."

Bakugou watched their exchange quietly, looking down at Kirishima who was sleeping peacefully at his side, squeezing his lax fingers and reassuring himself that the rowdy red-head was fine, that Recovery Girl had said it was alright for him to sleep despite the concussion he had sustained before. She had healed him before leaving, and had reassured Bakugou several times that he would make a complete recovery, but still. Despite her words, despite the capabilities Bakugou knew first-hand she possessed, he felt anxiety and fear prickling within his chest like knotted briars. He couldn't imagine his life without Kirishima in it. They'd both come so close to losing one another tonight. When Kirishima was awake again, when he was conscious and alert and smiling up at him with those too-sharp teeth and an impish grin, he would finally tell him everything he had always meant to say.

If he didn't say it now, then next time it might be too late.

He didn't want to wait any longer.

He didn't want to have any regrets.

Kaminari stepped into the room quietly, glancing towards Sero and Uraraka and padding hesitantly closer, Tokoyami glancing up and meeting his eyes with a calm, quiet gaze. Dark Shadow was resting atop his shoulder, blinking over at Kaminari with golden eyes as the other hero drew closer, Sero letting out a relieved sigh and reaching out for him so Kaminari could sit at his side, the smaller hero pressing close.

"There you are, _querido_. I was wondering where you'd been hiding from this storm. You weren't in your room when we got back."

"I was with Midoriya." Kaminari said quietly, Sero humming softly and pressing a kiss to his forehead, glancing down at Uraraka as she sniffed and breathed shakily, sobs caught as hiccups in her chest.

"Shh…you're safe now, _chiquita_. Try to sleep…"

"Midoriya's here?" Tokoyami asked, Kaminari nodding, the other hero getting up and walking towards the hall, leaving Sero and Kaminari alone with Uraraka, the older boy shushing the distraught girl gently while petting through her disheveled hair.

Kaminari watched him go for a moment longer before looking down at Uraraka, sighing softly and asking quietly, "Is she going to be okay…?"

Sero hummed quietly, shrugging and carding his fingers through her hair over and over again, whispering a lullaby softly under his breath before glancing up and meeting Kaminari's eyes, saying quietly, "They gave her something to help her sleep, but she can't stop crying. She's still in shock over what happened." He pressed his face to Kaminari's shoulder, resting against him while saying softly, "I heard that villain say himself that it wasn't protecting Uraraka in the end that did it. It was eating the food they were serving there, something about the food reacted with his quirk? I don't know…"

"He decided who was going to survive based on that. I don't know how his quirk was able to recognize who ate something and who didn't, but there was nothing anyone could have done to save him. It wasn't Uraraka's fault…"

Sero nodded, inhaling against Kaminari's shoulder and drawing back a bit, a puzzled expression across his face. "Did you wear that jacket to the beach the last time we went? It smells like saltwater."

"Oh! Umm, I don't remember actually…" Kaminari said with a peal of nervous laughter, Sero catching his eyes briefly before the smaller hero pulled away. "I'm going to uh...check on Tsu-chan. She's here isn't she?"

Sero nodded, "Down the hall. Aizawa is sitting with her. Recovery Girl had to take a break. The burns she suffered were beyond anything she had tried to heal through before…" He shook his head, his brow pinched. "They couldn't save her eye."

Kaminari left the room, turning to listen to Midoriya's voice as he spoke with Tokoyami nearby before padding in the opposite direction, eventually finding the room where Asui was being treated and stepping inside, Aizawa glancing up and letting out a deep sigh.

"I see you finally found your way home." He fixed his gaze on Kaminari as the blonde drew closer, Kaminari hesitantly stepping over to Asui's side and looking down at her with a horrified expression, swallowing thickly before meeting Aizawa's eyes.

"Her eye?" Kaminari asked quietly, Aizawa sighing again and shaking his head.

"Recovery Girl's quirk is capable of a lot of things. Regrowing eyeballs is not one of them. She healed the wounds the best she could. Asui is lucky to have survived."

Kaminari nodded, thinking for a moment before whispering quietly, "Why was she affected the way she was? Shouldn't the quirk have either left her unharmed or burned her completely?"

Aizawa shook his head. "I don't know."

Footsteps sounded down the hallway a few moments later, Yaoyorozu stepping into the room and coming to a halt at Aizawa's side, her expression torn. "Something's happening outside. They told me to come and get you."

Aizawa got to his feet to follow after Yaoyorozu quickly, Kaminari turning to chase after them as they began running down the length of the hall. Shinsou was waiting for them near the exit doors, Ashido and Jirou gasping and holding onto one another as they watched the growing storm outside, lightning flashing and reflecting in their eyes, thunder quivering through the ground and causing the entire building to quake.

"What is that?" Kaminari asked softly, looking out into the storm as well, Shinsou stepping over to his side and crossing his arms over his chest, exhaling through his nose.

"A gigantic tornado, surrounding the heart of the city. It appears it's being fueled by the constant energy fluctuations generated by the center of the storm."

"It's a quirk." Aizawa added, but nodded to Shinsou's words. "It's likely that the natural energy generated by the tornado is allowing the quirk's wielder to manifest the column for an extended period of time. That, and the energy released by the constant lightning…" He let out a short bark of laughter, shaking his head. "Those two together, they've created the perfect storm."

"What can we do to fight back?" Ashido asked, squeezing Jirou's hand, Yaoyorozu looking up at Aizawa with determination flashing in her eyes.

"If there's something, _anything_ we can do to help, Sensei."

Aizawa let out a deep breath, his expression strained as he met their eyes, shaking his head slowly. "You saw the damage those three wrought after a casual encounter. Going into that storm is suicide. We'll have to find a different way."

Kaminari's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, his mind racing. What could they do? They had to stop the Syndicate, they had to save the people trapped beyond the tornado, and they had to somehow get between the Syndicate and the League to prevent them from forging an alliance that would bring the entire country to its knees. The heroes were up against an unparalleled force. Kaminari glanced up as he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall, turning to see Midoriya and Tokoyami approaching, Kaminari catching Midoriya's eyes as the freckled hero spoke.

"Okay. I think I may have a lead on how to fight back against them, but I don't have enough information to act on it just yet. That being said…" He stepped towards the door, lingering for just a moment before stepping out into the storm. "I need you to trust me on this, and let me do this on my own. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Midoriya!" Aizawa called, but he just smiled and tapped his ear, letting the door close behind him before activating his quirk, shielding himself with One For All while running off through the churning winds, quicker than anyone could act to stop him.

His voice echoed in their ears a few moments later, saying over their communications line in a staticy, broken connection, " _I'll be back soon_!"

"Idiot. He's going to get himself killed." Shinsou groaned softly, carding his fingers through his hair, looking down at Kaminari then over at Tokoyami, giving them both a little nod. "Whatta ya say boys? We going after him?"

"Let's go." Tokoyami nodded, stepping towards the door as well, Aizawa watching them go with an annoyed expression.

Shinsou paused before stepping outside, meeting Aizawa's eyes and giving him a little grin. "I'll check in later, pops."

Aizawa looked absolutely livid, but his tone was even as he replied, "Don't get yourselves killed. Stay together, no matter what."

"Don't worry. We will."

Shinsou held the door open just long enough for Kaminari to slip out under his arm, the door slamming shut behind them, Dark Shadow expanding to wrap them all in darkness before Tokoyami ushered a command. "Find Midoriya!"

Dark Shadow crooned and lifted them into the air, surging forward through the storm, pressing through the gale-force winds and streaking lightning towards the inner city, Shinsou already calling out for Midoriya over the communications link to try and locate him somewhere in the storm. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, Kaminari trying next, calling out for Midoriya over and over until finally the other hero responded. He relayed Midoriya's location to Tokoyami, who sent Dark Shadow in the right direction. They found one another once they had passed through the tornado and were in the eye of the storm, Dark Shadow releasing them from their confines and letting them back on solid ground, Midoriya racing towards them as he let his quirk dissipate and smiled up at Shinsou sheepishly, the older hero looking down at him with a wry smile.

"Didn't think you were gonna just take off by yourself and have all the fun?"

Tokoyami stepped closer as well, Midoriya looking up at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, you didn't have to follow me."

"You can't face them alone." Tokoyami replied simply, Dark Shadow hovering at his shoulder, crooning softly and blinking down at Midoriya with narrowed eyes.

Midoriya laughed and carded his fingers through the hair at his nape, "Sorry to make you worry." He looked to Kaminari next, then nodded, the blonde returning his smile and nodding as well. "Alright then, let's find out where they're hiding. This is supposed to be a reconnaissance mission only. The four of us may have strong quirks, but even together we wouldn't stand a chance against these new villains. Let's do what we can to not be seen."

Shinsou nodded, Tokoyami nodding his understanding as well, Dark Shadow whistling and fluffing his feathers, giving a thumbs-up. Kaminari nodded and searched Midoriya's eyes, the freckled hero holding his gaze a moment longer before turning his back and walking down the adjacent street, away from the gale-force shield surrounding them and further into the eye of the storm. Lightning crackled high above them, echoing sharply throughout the empty streets.

They were already being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


End file.
